


Буря на продажу

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collage, Fantasy, Gen, Manipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Искать ветра в поле — занятие трудное и неблагодарное. Как хорошо, что его можно просто купить в магазине.Trying to catch the wind in a net is always hard and thankless task. Luckily you can just buy it in a store.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Буря на продажу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Буря на продажу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759320) by [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort). 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/d0/vokB8Ah5_o.jpg)


End file.
